The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Historically, messaging, such as product or service advertisements, and so forth, are done principally through the print media, such as newspaper, flyer or billboard. With the advance of television, broadcast programming has become the principal medium for messaging. Both media has the disadvantage of the inability of the audience being able to interact with the messages.
With the advance of computing and networking technology, including the advance of the Internet, online content has become a significant medium for messaging. Concurrently, electronic bulletin board has also taken on an important role. However, the ability for the audience to interact with the messages remains limited. For example, in the case of online advertising, typically, at most, a user may be taken to a web site or to a video, in response to the user clicking on an online advertisement.